Swapping Bodies
by dj terran
Summary: After an argument with Kageyama, Hinata wishes for the raven-haired setter to know his pain about being short. What happens when that wish happens to backfire making a rather..strange accident occur overnight?
1. His Wish and God's Curse

**Chapter 01**

It was 8pm and volleyball practice was over. Each team member went their separate ways depending on where they lived. The third years all walked off in one direction, Tanaka and Nishinoya were walking off together, Yamaguchi always tagged along with Tsukishima, and then there was the freak duo who walked home together. Hinata would always stir up a conversation with his partner but this time, the walk home was strangely quiet until Kageyama decided to break the silence.

"Learn to pay more attention, damn it!" Even though Hinata was the older teen of duo, it was always Kageyama's job to nag or lecture the ginger-haired decoy. Today, practice was a bit off for the freak duo since Hinata didn't pay much attention for when Kageyama tossed to him or when he had to receive the ravenette's killer serves. In all honesty, it was starting to irritate Kageyama but then again, it always seemed like he was irritated.

Once again, Hinata wasn't paying attention to the raven-haired setter. He was walking at a normal pace and he was looking down at the ground as if he were in deep thought about something. But the ginger looked up after a few minutes and asked, "Oh...Kageyama.." He blinked twice, "Did you call me?"

A vein popped in the younger teen's forehead and he glared towards him, "I called you like 5 minutes ago you idiot!"

Hinata shot Kageyama an apologetic smile and he scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Ah..Sorry Kageyama. I was kinda thinking about something."

"What the hell's wrong with you today?" Kageyama gritted his teeth and the ginger cocked his head showing he was confused at what Kageyama meant. "Abandon the thought on your mind during practice at least! You weren't even paying any attention for when I tossed or served to you and now you're doing it again, it's really pissing me off!"

"Well it's not my fault!" Hinata huffed, "I went to go see Sugawara-san in the third year hallway and the other stupid third years picked on me for being a '12 year old'." The ginger explained, "Ya happy? That's what's been on my mind okay!"

Kageyama stared at the other for a split second, "Are you kidding me?" He asked, obviously annoyed with the answer that was given to him. "It's almost been half a year and you still haven't gotten over the fact that people call and think you're short?!"

Hinata began to walk faster and more away from the taller teen, "You don't know how it feels so you can shut up.." He muttered, "Goodbye!" With that, Hinata ran off.

The raven-haired teen just watched as the other left, "Tch."

* * *

"Stupid Kageyama you turd.." Hinata murmured as he laid in his bed. The first year rolled onto his stomach and poked onto his pillow. "You're a giant compared to me.. You're taller than Sugawara-san, Tanaka-san, and Daichi-san..You don't know how it feels."

"Big brother. Why're you talking to yourself?" The ginger looked up to see his younger sister, Natsu standing at the doorway with a tilted head. She was wearing yellow and pink pajamas and was holding a white bear plush toy in her arms. She walked over to her older brother and sat beside him on the bed, "Big brother are you okay?"

Hinata sat up and smiled towards Natsu, "I'm fine! I'm one hundred percent alright!" He gave his little a thumbs up with both of his hands but she looked at him and shook her small head.

"No you're not." Natsu pouted. "You sounded upset. Big brother, what's wrong?"

"Oh, no. It's fine, Natsu." Hinata ruffled his little sister's hair but only made it messier than it already was. "I'm okay. There's no need for you to be worried alright?"

The younger of the siblings hopped off the bed, "Okay..Goodnight." She nodded, "I wish for big brother to be alright tomorrow too!"

Hinata laughed when she walked out, "Thanks Natsu." His smile disappeared and he sighed, collapsing onto his back. "I wish Kageyama knew how painful it is to be short." He sighed once more before falling asleep.

* * *

When Kageyama woke up in the morning. It was..Different. The sunlight shone onto his face which was strange since his bed wasn't close to the window at all. He groaned and pulled some blanket over his face in an attempt to shield his face but the heat from the sun was annoying him. "Nn.." This wasn't working, this was just terrible. The more blanket he put, the more he came hot. When was his blanket this thick? Kageyama kicked the blanket on and off and-

Thump! Due to all his movement, he accidentally rolled off the bed. "..Damn it.." He whispered as he pushed some of the orange strands out of his face.

Wait..Orange?

Kageyama blinked. His hair wasn't orange and he was pretty sure he didn't dye it. The strands were the same color as Hinata's.. Wait a second.. He looked around the room he was in. This wasn't Kageyama's room, his bed was on the other side and he didn't have a desk over there. He got up from the position he was currently in. He felt different, everything felt like it was bigger..Like instead of him towering over things, the furniture in the room seemed to be at eye to eye level with him. The setter spotted a hand mirror on the desk and walked over to it, but before he could pick it up-

"Big brother...Mommy told me to wake you up so.." Big brother? Kageyama didn't have a younger sibling. He was an only child.. He whipped his head towards the doorway and saw a little girl with hair that matched Hinata's. The girl yawned, "Oh..You're already awake. Well, mommy says you'll be late for school if you don't get ready so.." The miniature female version of Hinata lazily left leaving Kageyama to blink.

"What the hell...?" Kageyama said aloud which made him freeze. That wasn't his voice. This voice was more high-pitched and childish, not to mention it sounded strange to hear the voice speak in a way like that. The first year went back to looking for the mirror, when he picked it up and held it to his face, his eyes widened when he saw that his own reflection wasn't staring back but instead it was Hinata's.

No, no, no, no..This cannot be happening, there is no way he can be in that annoying shrimp's body. This has to be some twisted dream right? The setter pinched himself all over but he didn't awake at all and stayed in the decoy's body. Kageyama set the mirror down and thought for a moment. If he was in Hinata's body then did that mean..

"Shouyou! Get up, your breakfast is getting cold and you'll be late for school!"

Oh hell no...

* * *

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Hinata groaned at the annoying sound of what seemed to be an electric alarm clock. Did he even have an alarm clock? Maybe his mom bought it for him..Yeah seemed reasonable. He reached for wherever it was set and hit the top with his hand making it shut up. Hinata glanced towards the time and immediately got up.

The clock read '7:15am' and morning practice for the club was around '8:00am' so he didn't want to be late. It was strange, usually the curtains in his room were opened for him and the usual sunshine would hit his face but instead, the curtains were closed and the whole room was dark. Hinata stumbled out of his bed and walked out of the door not even noticing that he wasn't even in his own room.

Hinata walked lazily over to where the washroom was but when he opened the door he noticed that it was now a closet that held blankets and that he was as almost tall as the door.

"Gwahhhhh!" He awed at the fact he was as almost tall as a door. Wait... Did his voice become deeper too? Hinata's eyes sparkled in excitement, was his body actually changing into a proper one to fit his age? He fist bumped the air then ran down the hall in hopes to show his mother and sister-wait no. Hinata stopped halfway in the hallway. His mom and sister didn't have to be the first one to see his miraculous change, it had to be him first.

The decoy spiker nodded then made his way towards the bathroom. Now where was the bathroom? He knew that it was where that closet was but it wasn't there. He sighed and kept looking for where the bathroom was at. After a brief moment of searching, Hinata finally found the bathroom and quickly ran over to the mirror obviously excited to see what he looked like now that he finally grew.

"Eh.." Hinata paused when he stared at the mirror.

The reflection that stared back at him wasn't an older version of himself but instead, it was the face of a confused looking Kageyama. Why in the world was Kageyama his reflection?

"Am..I..Did I.." The former ginger gulped as he stared at the mirror. He bit his lip-er-Kageyama bit his lip-no-He bit Kageyama's lip-Uh-Same thing! "Did I-Am I..Am I in Kageyama's body?!" He asked himself rather loudly with a hint of excitement in his voice. Hinata grinned and his eyes sparkled, sure it was weird to see Kageyama's face actually looking excited but this felt awesome! He was taller and could pull off scary faces and stuff! Hinata began to test it out by glaring and making 'tch' noises at the mirror. He looked so cool! Er..Not that he thought Kageyama looked cool or anything.. He knew exactly what to do in a situation like this.

"My name is Tobio Kageyama," Hinata started out seriously pulling off one of the raven-haired setter's stern faces, "And I think that Shouyou Hinata is amazingly awesome and talented. I also think he's good looking and I secretly think he's better than me so I admire him too." After a few seconds after he heard Kageyama's voice say that, Hinata burst out laughing and fell to the floor.

This was going to be great..


	2. You Suck

**A/N: Wheeeze, thanks for the reviews and stuff. Anyways, I wish you all a Happy New Year and enjoy this chapter! Oh yeah if it gets confusing for when the POV switches to Tanaka, the translation is basically; **

**'Kageyama' equals Hinata**

**'Hinata' equals Kageyama**

**It'll pretty much be like this when the POV changes to those who don't know what happened otherwise, it'll just be the normal thing for when it hits Kags' or Hina's POV.**

Kageyama stared down at the food that was prepare for him. This was incredibly strange for him since well his parents were never home for when he woke up. But now he was sitting at the dinner table looking down at food that some lady who he assumed to be Hinata's mom had made for him.

"Shouyou," the woman started which made Kageyama look up quickly, "you're acting strange this morning. Are you alright?"

The now ginger-haired boy looked down at the plate again then looked back at Hinata's mom, "Y-yes...I'm..I'm fine! Mhhm!" The setter nodded quickly then gave a short yet fake laugh while scratching the back of his head sheepishly. _'How the hell does Hinata deal with such bushy hair? It's so fucking itchy!' _

Hinata's mom sighed, "Really? Because you haven't touched a single piece of food I prepared for you and you haven't changed out of your pajamas."

Kageyama froze. That's right, he had school today and volleyball practice in the morning always started around 8am-wait. School. Volleyball practice. In this body. He had to go as Hinata and Hinata was probably..Just thought of that made his stomach hurt but he wasn't going to let that get to him. The setter picked up his utensils and began to chomp down his breakfast then once he finished he jolted up from his seat and ran towards the bedroom to change.

"That's the Shouyou I know.." Hinata's mom smiled and gave a small laugh at the end of her sentence.

* * *

Hinata was all set and ready as he walked out of Kageyama's house. He wore his usual school uniform and volleyball shoes, along with a hoodie from Kageyama's closet underneath his uniform with the hood sticking out. He didn't bother to comb his hair so it was obviously messy, besides, he thought Kageyama looked real 'wild' with messy hair. Kind of like a fierce looking anime protagonist!

Since Kageyama didn't own a bike, he was stuck jogging to school. It was a good exercise for the legs, and Kageyama did own long legs which made it much faster and easier for the decoy.

"Oi!" A familiar voice yelled making the decoy turn around. His eyes widened when he saw..Himself?! He saw himself biking on the side of the road towards him rather quickly. His face held an irritated expression and his hair that was usually messy and flame-like was now combed down. Hinata gawked at the scene and waited for himself to stop in front of him.

"M-m-me?!" Hinata stammered as he looked down at the pissed off version of himself, "..I never knew I was that short.."

A vein popped in the other Hinata's forehead ( though you it wasn't really visible since his bangs covered it ) and he pointed towards himself and nearly barked at Hinata, "It's me you dumbass! It's me! Kageyama!"

The ravenette blinked, "..Kageyama?" He asked with a tilt of his head to show confusion.

The person who claimed to be Kageyama glared at Hinata making the other shudder. It was strange to see himself glaring at him, he had never seen himself look so scary before.. "B-But.." Hinata swallowed, "How..?"

The question earned the decoy a punch to the shoulders, "Isn't it obvious?" The setter asked, annoyed. "You're in my body and I'm in your's you idiot!"

"Oh..But why?" Hinata asked.

Kageyama shrugged, "Does it look I would know? I just woke up in your pathetic body that's all."

"My body's not pathetic! And stop acting so mad in my body!" The raven-haired decoy pouted, "It makes me look weird."

"Tch. Than you should stop acting so stupid." The setter shot back, "We do have to act like eachother anyways if we are in eachother's bodies.."

Hinata nodded. That's true. They did have to act like eachother if they were stuck in eachother's bodies.. He placed a hand on his chin making Kageyama stare in confusion. "Then, do you think we'll have to tell the team then?"

Kageyama's lips parted to say something but nothing really came out of his mouth.

"I take this as a no then?" Hinata asked and Kageyama nodded.

"Let's keep it as a secret as of now."

* * *

Tanaka hummed a small tune as he walked towards the club room, "I'm early~I'm early~For once, I am early~" He laughed happily but it wasn't going to last for long for when he heard something like a rampage behind him. Blinking his golden-brown eyes, the wing spiker turned around and his jaw almost dropped. His two kouhai, Hinata and Kageyama were racing towards the club room again.

"Gah!" It was only 7:45am, how the hell did those two have energy when it was just the start of the day? He sighed and hurried up the stairs to the clubroom so that he wouldn't get caught in their race. Tanaka watched the two from the ledge and sighed. Once the two were done, Hinata had won the race and the two collapsed in front onto the ground.

"..This is my..32nd win.." 'Hinata' gasped trying to catch his breath, "33 losses for you.."

"I know...You don't need to remind me.." 'Kageyama' replied while opening a packed water bottle from his bag.

Tanaka was about to saysomething to his kouhais like the good senpai he was but instead burst out into a manly fit of laughter making the two first years turn their heads to face him. "Bahahahahah! Wh-what the hell happened to you guys?!" The second year pointed towards the duo and started to slap his knee.

'Hinata' and 'Kageyama' looked ridiculous! It was like the two were trying to copy eachother's hairstyles. The ginger-haired decoy looked so much like some nerdy rich kid with his hair nicely combed and tamed while the raven-haired setter looked like some sort of black haired clown. But it looked like they weren't just trying to copy eachother's hairstyles but the appearances as well, 'Kageyama' wore a hoodie underneath his uniform like 'Hinata' would and 'Hinata' just wore nothing under his uniform except for probably a white shirt.

The freak duo exchanged glances nervously and none of them spoke at first until 'Hinata' nudged the taller boy with his elbow awkwardly. "..." 'Kageyama' looked up shyly at Tanaka, "Er..What is it..Tanaka-san?" The question made' Hinata' slap the ravenette on the back harshly making Tanaka laugh once more.

"Nice hair!" was all Tanaka replied with making the two freeze in place. He wiped a tear out of the corner of his eye, "Anyways, y'guys gonna get over here or just stay on the ground all day?"

The two exchanged glances again before nodding and making their way up the clubroom's stairs. It was quiet for when the trio entered the room, Tanaka had found a way of getting inside without using keys. It was pretty simple, just use a bobby pin and pick the lock. The only second year there changed into his volleyball shoes and hummed. He noticed that the two first years were fixing there hair-or in 'Hinata's' case, messing up his hair.

"Y'two seem awful quiet today. Somethin' up?" The silence was annoying Tanaka who he decided to kill it.

'Hinata' and 'Kageyama' blinked in unison but before they could answer the wing spiker's question they were interrupted for when someone else came inside.

* * *

Shit. What the hell were they going to do? They already screwed up with the hair and now Tanaka was asking him why they were so quiet? What the hell were they supposed to do? How were they gonna even answer the damn question? Kageyama bit his bottom lip and stared at the floor, he parted them so he could come up with some answer but was stopped for when a certain libero's voice interrupted.

"Eh? Why ya guys here?" Everyone turned to the door to see Nishinoya who had his hair down. Kageyama was tempted to ask why and how Noya became shorter but didn't want to look stupid-not that he already looked stupid in Hinata's body. The libero stood at the door with his hands on his hips and stared at all his teammates, "You guys do know Daichi-san's gonna get mad if you keep picking at the lock."

"Tanaka-san did it." Hinata was quick to tattle on his senpai and right there, Kageyama wanted to hit him again.

"Oi!" Tanaka sent a glare towards the raven-haired teen who sat up, "Damn it, you're such a bastard Kageyama!" A vein popped in Kageyama's forehead and now he wanted to hit Tanaka too but he knew it was out of character for Tanaka's and Nishinoya's beloved kouhai to do it. It was also wrong since he was older too.

Nishinoya laughed, "Kyahahaha! Nice one Kageyama!" The libero grinned and walked inside of the clubroom, he offered Hinata a thumbs up which Hinata smiled brightly at. "Ehhh?" Nishinoya's grin became wider, "Your smile's improved! It looks more happy this time, good for you!" The libero turned to his second-year buddy, "By the way Ryuu, can you get my comb? Tsukishima put it on the top shelf again. I wanna style my hair."

_'Idiot don't smile, you're making me look stupid.' _Was what Kageyama wanted to say to the teen who was in his body.

"Shouyou!" Noya called making both Hinata and Kageyama look up at the libero. "You're strangely quiet this morning, something up?"

A comical arrow stabbed Kageyama in the back. Hinata's mom had told him something similar too. Kageyama went back to looking down at the ground and he played with the small fingers he now owned. "..Uhm..I." He didn't want to act like that stupid ginger haired shrimp that was apparently his partner. No way in hell.

"Ah, he's been acting like that all morning." Hinata let out a sigh, "I bet he has nothing on his mind since his brain doesn't even work properly. Tch." Kageyama whipped his head towards Hinata who frowned at him, he had some mischievous glint in his eye too which was pissing the setter off. "See..He can't even say anything back."

"Ehh Kageyama's speaking more than usual." Tanaka laughed as he grabbed Noya's comb and tossed it to him.

"Yeah!" Nishinoya nodded as he began to style his hair back into it's usual spiky looked, "Are you trying to be more social or somethin', dude?"

Before Hinata could reply, Kageyama decided he could play at this game too. "Nah~He can only spit out insults, that's it!" He gave a cheerful grin that could light up a room since it was Hinata's body that made it like that. If Hinata could ( try ) to act like him, then Kageyama could sure ( try to ) act like Hinata! Besides, he was the more talented one out of the duo anyways.

Hinata turned towards Kageyama who grinned at him and shot the setter a vicious glare.

Both second-years laughed at the gingerhead's statement, "That's true!" They both said in unison as they laughed. "Anyways, we should get to the gym before Daichi-san and the others get here!" Tanaka grinned and Nishinoya nodded.


	3. Something seems fishy

**A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews, faves, and follows! They mean a lot to me -especially those reviews since it's good to know how you guys feel about the story uvu. And plus people are telling me to continue this so why the hell not- Anyways, enough of m'blabbering; here's the chapter! Btw- I read a Kagehina shipper's review. Bless u. When the POV changes to another character- the translation is still ; **

**'Kageyama' equals Hinata**

**'Hinata' equals Kageyama**

**It'll pretty much be like this when the POV changes to those who don't know what happened otherwise, it'll just be the normal thing for when it hits Kags' or Hina's POV.**

* * *

"Tanaka-san, are you going to pick the lock like you did with the clubroom?" Hinata asked with a tilt of his head. The decoy quietly wondered how he looked acting all 'ditzy' in Kageyama's body since Kageyama always seemed like a sour puss. "Is it even going to work on that door?" The raven-haired first year leaned in close near the ( now shorter ) second year, that action earned him a 'trying to look scary here' glare from the setter. But of course, it didn't even look scary coming from his own body so Hinata couldn't help but snicker at the other.

The wing-spiker nodded, "Hell yeah, man!" Tanaka grinned as he fumbled with the black bobby pin that was in his hand, he then laughed. "Y'know, I like this more talkative version of you! Makes it look I'm a good senpai!"

"Ryuuuuu, I think the third years might be coming soon. Hurryyy uppppp, mannnnnnnn." Nishinoya whined, adding a small yawn to the end of his sentence. The libero sat against building and scratched something in the dirt with one of his growing nails.

Kageyama was still sending out his 'trying to be scary' death glares towards the idiot that was in his body. They liked the Hinata version of himself? A vein popped in his forehead as he thought about it. How the hell-no-why the hell did they like it? The setter noticed that Hinata was now leaning towards Nishinoya so he decided to fire the next question so that he wouldn't lose at this game. "Nishinoya-san, what are you writing?" It didn't come out as cheerily as he wanted it to come out like when he managed to act like the other in the clubroom though. At least they didn't notice that his eyebrow was kinda twitching and that his smile was totally forced.

Hinata blinked and so did Nishinoya. The short second year let out a shaky laugh and his cheeks became a rosy color, "Eheh..Well.." He scratched the back of his head awkwardly and during that, Kageyama walked over to where he was sitting and looked down at him, displaying curiosity through facial expression. "I wrote 'Yuu Nishinoya x Shimizu Kiyoko' because well, she's my dream lover.. Ahah..Nothing special of course.."

"Noya-san!" Tanaka dropped the bobby pin he was holding onto the floor, "What happened to both of us loving her?!"

Nishinoya grinned sheepishly, "Well, Kiyoko-san can't have two boyfriends so she has to pick the better one.."

Tanaka gawked and placed his hand on his chest, "Are you saying I'm not good enough for her?!"

"Mmm..I think I might be the better choice so.." With that, the two second years began to argue on who would be the better boyfriend for their beloved managed.

Since the two second years were currently caught up in an argument, Kageyama took this as an opportunity to talk to Hinata who was currently spacing out. He moved closer to the other and lightly nudged his stomach which easily caught the attention of the decoy. "Hey, did I not tell you we had to act like eachother?" The setter asked in a low voice, slightly irritated with the older player.

Hinata blinked and looked down at the other, "Well...It's kind of hard for me you know..Unlike you, I don't get pissed off easily.."

"You suck at volleyball." The ginger headed player says simply before blinking in realization on what the other had just said, "A-and I don't get pissed off easily!" He growled.

He only let out a somewhat quiet giggle as he nodded, "Yeah you do, Kageyama. Ya just did."

The growling from the Setter became a bit louder at that, "How about you just shut up and just go with it? Gosh, don't let us get found ou-"

"Ohoho~What's this? You guys are breaking in.._Again_?"

* * *

It was another completely and regular normal for Tsukishima Kei. He got up at the regular time, prepared himself, got dressed, ate breakfast, left the house, and walked to school with his child hood friend, Yamaguchi. There was nothing absolutely special in his mornings anyway, after the walk, the two would head straight to the morning volleyball practice and that's how the beginning of school would go.

However...

This one was different..

An interesting kind of different.

Once again, the door to the clubroom had been so annoyingly pick-locked open due to the impatient second years who couldn't stand waiting for the third years to come. If you're thinking the second years like Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita- then you're wrong. It was obviously Tanaka and Noya who would do a such a thing- and if they did that said thing, it would be clear that Hinata and Kageyama were there too. Idiots only follow other idiots right? Tch, of course.

"Tsukki. Should we lock it..?" Yamaguchi asked the taller male as he grabbed the handle to the clubroom door, opening it even more than it already was.

"Hn." The blond haired male didn't answer but only walked into the clubroom. "I say we just get ready in here. The third years probably saw this coming again." He set his bag down on the ground and slipped his shoes off in order to get his sneakers on. "I can't wait to see them get scolded again." He gave an airy laugh, just thinking about the thought. The whole lock-picking thing was becoming an annoyance for Daichi.

The freckled male nodded in reply and began to ready himself as well, following along with the blocker's 'orders'.

When the tall duo had finished with what they were doing, they walked out and shut the door behind them. Smirking, Tsukishima found the four players gathered around the gym. They seemed to be arguing. Well, 'they' happened to be the wacky hairstyled senpais. On the other hand. the Halloween haired duo seemed to whispering things to eachother.

With a v-shaped smile, the two middle blockers walked towards the quartet. Yamaguchi's hands stuffed into his pockets while Tsukishima had his arms crossed looking as 'villainous' as ever. Letting out a Santa like laugh, he began to talk which had cut off 'Hinata' from replying to 'Kageyama'. "Ohoho~What's this? You guys are breaking in.._Again_?" The emphasis on 'again' was very purposeful.

"Yeah! You tell 'em Tsukki!" Yamaguchi backed up, snickering a little as he stood behind his bestie.

Now it was that loud-mouthed Tanaka's turn to speak, "Oiiii! Tsukishima ya bastard! When the hell did you get here?!" Ahh..Hot headed as usual.

"Ahh..A minute ago or so.." The taller- or rather, tallest, nodded while giving a small yawn. "I bet you didn't see or notice Yamaguchi and I though.. All four of you really are too dimwitted to notice us.." He was smirking already and Yamaguchi nodded as well.

He seemed to have caught the attention of the shortest player as well and the Libero began to complain too. It was a bit headache inducing to listen to both of the second years yell at the same time. They were like chickens squawking over something silly. Sighing quietly, Tsukishima looked around. Something didn't seem right today.. Usually if he 'insulted' any of the four hot-headed players ( Tanaka, Noya, Kageyama, Hinata- not really Hinata but he got too excited over the littlest things. ), they'd all be squawking chickens. But no, it was only Noya and Tanaka that seemed riled up- 'Hinata' and 'Kageyama' still seemed to be whispering things but he didn't miss any of the glances that were shooted towards him.

Yamaguchi just stood there, not noticing. All he did was snicker and smirk at the second years. "Neee Tsukki- they're punching eachother now-Huh?"

The blond made his way towards the whispering two, towering over them as usual. "Hmm~ What are you two doing? Exchanging secrets?"

They both paused when they saw the other first year.. Were they nervous..? And was..'Hinata's' eye twitching..? Weird..

"Ah ha ha ha! What makes you think that.. Tsukishima?!" Okay, that was the fakest laugh and smile 'Hinata' ever gave. The flame haired shorty gave 'Kageyama' a pretty nervous looking glance which was returned.

"Uh uh..Fuck off, Tsukishima!" Oh, looks like 'Hinata's' not the only one who sounds really fake today.

Tsukishima's stare was totally unimpressed and he rose a brow at them, "The hell?"

Okay okay..Was 'Hinata' glaring at 'Kageyama' now- wait wait..Did he just whisper 'idiot' at the ravenette..?

"I'm not an idiot! That was a mistake, okay?!" 'Kageyama' whispered loudly to 'Hinata', looking down at the middle blocker. Was he pouting?

"I told you we have to stay in character you dumbass!" 'Hinata' whispered back, huffing as he placed both hands on his waist. Were these two aware that Tsukishima was right there watching them? Apparently not.

"You sounded fake too! I don't laugh like that!"

"Well you sounded nervous!"

"You sounded even more nervous, Kageyama!"

"No you did!"

"You did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Shuddup!"

"Dumbass!"

This just made the blond even more confused. Did 'Hinata' call 'Kageyama' both an idiot and a dumbass? And 'Kageyama' pouted? 'Kageyama' even called 'Hinata' 'Kageyama'.. Hn.. Something was up with them and Tsukishima would find out what was wrong with them. This was interesting.. Certainly interesting..

"Ahh!" Yamaguchi turned around, "There are the third years!"

Now that made everyone pause.

* * *

**A/N; Sorry if that was kinda short ;w; I need to get back into my Haikyuu groove holy shit. Definitely sorry if Tsukki seems more assholey or if any character really is written out of place. Eheh welp. Also, if you're reading this and you're involved with any of my SYOC fanfictions. I guess I'm gonna say this- they're going to be put on hold so I can focus more on my canon character fanfictions cuz of reviews wanting more ya know. Also- reviews totally get me writing more so if you could.. eheh.. { sweatdrops. } **


	4. Teaching You to be Stupid

**A/N; Decided to write early to keep it going more uwu. Thanks for reviews, follows, and faves! Anyways, Haikyuu! Belongs to Haruichi Furudate and all characters do as well. Anyways, enjoy! PS- Sorry if any character is OOC, yadda yadda.**

**'Kageyama' equals Hinata**

**'Hinata' equals Kageyama**

**It'll pretty much be like this when the POV changes to those who don't know what happened otherwise, it'll just be the normal thing for when it hits Kags' or Hina's POV.**

* * *

Kageyama felt the color drain from his face for when the Pinch Server announced that the third years were here and coming. You know why? It meant morning practice would start soon- and morning practice clearly meant practicing. The problem: him and Hinata of course. Kageyama was a setter. A very skilled, college level setter that could actually play all team positions if he wanted to. But Hinata. The stupid orange-headed shorty sucked at everything. Sure, he was fast as hell and jumped super high but.. Receiving sucked, serving sucked, and if he played as Setter since he was stuck in Kageyama's body then.. Kageyama would die.

When the third year trio had finally approached, Noya and Tanaka stood up straight, biting at their bottom lips nervously. They ceased their punching and quieted down. They sure as hell knew that they were in big trouble.

On the other hand, Yamaguchi looked innocent like a cinnamon bun as always while Tsukishima looked bored. He did shoot some glances at Kageyama and Hinata. Of course, being an idiot ( in Kags' eyes ), Hinata failed to notice them.

The captain of the team, Sawamura Daichi stood in front of them with Suga and Asahi standing beside him. "Tanaka..Nishinoya.. What did I say about picking locks again?" The dark haired third year asked, his face darkening as a pretty calm looking smile crawled onto his face. He had his arms crossed in a manner that reminded the rest of the team like an angry dad. In the background though, Asahi was kind of shuddering while Suga was sweatdropping at his peer.

"Wh-wh-whaa..?" Noya stuttered, putting his hands behind his back. His eyes were glancing around nervously, looking at everything but the elder member. "We didn't pick the lock! Ehhhhh, right Ryuu?!" He elbowed the the taller, smiling awkwardly.

Tanaka nodded quickly, "Yeah! No way we didn't!"

Daichi didn't blink. "Then why were your stuff in the clubroom?"

In perfect sync, the two replied loudly, "We left it there yesterday!"

He still didn't blink, "I saw you bring it home yesterday."

"Your eyes were playing tricks on you!"

"You guys walked home with us."

"Uhm..Uhm..Uhhh.."

"Daichi.." The ash haired setter sighed, placing a hand on the captain's shoulder and smiling up at him. "..Let them off cool for today. Besides, you shouldn't be so cranky in the morning y'know- it'll make you stressed throughout the day." He gave a nod.

Daichi gave a sigh after, nodding along. "Fine fine..Well, we better get on with practice before class starts." He made his way over to the doors of the gym, pulling out the keys and unlocking it. He turned back to face the second years, "However.. As punishment. You two will clean the gym during afterschool practice without any help from the third years or first years. This also goes for the other second years so don't ask them." Suga was sweatdropping again and Noya and Tanaka were fake tearing up.

Once they all walked inside, Kageyama pulled on Hinata's sleeve and pulled him over to the side which made the now taller player blink. "Hehn? What's up, Kageyama?" He whispered, looking down at the other.

The orange haired Setter gave a low and somewhat quiet growl. "We have to practice.."

"Yes and..Ah!" Hinata paled, "I have to be the Setter now..?"

Kageyama pointed at Hinata, cheeks flared up due to his anger. "You better not screw up!"

* * *

Tsukishima came out from the supply closet, pushing the basket that held the volleyballs out with a small yawn. Yamaguchi was following behind him, holding the net with Tanaka helping him out. Looking around, he found the two other first years by the wall, whispering things to each other while looking quite stressed. Raising an eyebrow, he brought the basket to where they needed to be and just watched them.

It was like earlier for when the blond came over to them in an attempt to get them heated up like their upperclassmen did. Once again, they were doing something weird. 'Hinata' kept calling Kageyama 'Hinata' as well as other insults the Setter would call Hinata like 'dumbass'. On the other hand, 'Kageyama' was calling 'Hinata' along with insults only Hinata would say like 'turd' or something else that sounded stupid. What in the name of hell was going on with those two..? Something was definitely up with them. Did they perhaps..Switch bodies? No..That sounded like it came out of a B-list movie but..From the way they were acting..

"Tsukki! Wanna practice serves?" Yamaguchi suddenly came running towards his childhood friend, smiling but blinking curiously soon after. "Ehmn..What's wrong, Tsukki?"

Tsukishima in reply, frowned. "It's nothing." He sighed, shaking his head as he turned around to walk over to the courts that were set up. "And yeah, let's go..." As usual, Yamaguchi ran after the tallest member happily. Still though, if the two switched bodies then.. Hmm.. Tsukishima sighed and picked a volleyball up. He was going to get to the bottom of this for sure.

* * *

"So..How do you set a volleyball..?" Hinata asked, watching all the others get to practice. They were the only ones who didn't seem to be practicing yet. Thank the Gods that no one really noticed.

Kageyama groaned at the question. "Okay okay..You better listen, okay?" He told the taller who nodded back**. ** "Okay. Wait..Let's do this somewhere else.." He sprinted towards the basket of volleyballs, grabbing one of the white ones before sprinting out of the gym with Hinata following close behind him.

The Setter sighed and stood in front of the Middle Blocker. Putting the volleyball down, he began to speak. **( A/N; I don't even do sports so here goes nothing ;w; ) **"So. First off. Get into your ready position- no! Not the position you're in while you're getting ready to block.." He muttered, face-palming.

"Well sorry..." Hinata murmured, getting into the position so that the younger player could continue on.

The now shorter male nodded, "Okay good... For setting as in the position you should be in is basically uhh.. Spread your fingers out in the shape the ball-"

Hinata blinked. "How do you spread your fingers in the shape of a ball?"

Kageyama twitched, "Just do this, dumbass.." He put his hands out in front of the other, spreading his fingers out. He waited for Hinata to do the same, sighing. This looked really stupid since Hinata was is in his body- it made him look like a beginner ugh. At least the other's weren't seeing this. "Okay next, put it above your head-no!" He facepalmed again.

The taller frowned, putting his hands down. "But you said over your head!"

He just shook his head at the other, groaning. "Why're you so stupid..." He muttered. "I meant to say over your forehead.."

Hinata pouted. "Hey! Just go back to the lesson, Kageyama!"

"Ugh fine.." The shorter sighed, going back to the lesson as told. "Okay..Okay.. Extend your arms over your head and make sure your hands are directly.. You hear.. Directly. Over your forehead and then also make sure your elbows are pointed to the side." For a proper example, he decided to show the other player how it should like and in reply, the other followed. along.

* * *

"Hyeeee! I'm late for morning practice..Uuu.." A certain blond-haired manager was running towards the gymnasium, expression nervous. Usually, she wasn't really late since she was pretty tidy. But sadly, she had studied too hard for the test that was supposedly today that she forgot to set her alarm clock. At least she remembered to put the club jacket on at least..

Slowing down, Yachi had noticed 'Kageyama' and 'Hinata' doing something by the side of the gym and blinked. "Huh..?" Quiet as a mouse, she made her way over and waved slightly. "Ehhm..Hinata-kun? Kageyama-kun? What are you two doing out here..?"

When they turned their heads to face her, she had noted that they looked..Nervous? A little shocked maybe.- there was also sweat trickling down the side of 'Hinata's' head.

"Yachi! H-Hi!" 'Kageyama' greeted her loudly. That was weird.. 'Kageyama' wasn't really a loud person.. Maybe her eyes were playing morning tricks on her..? Her ears too. Wait- did 'Hinata' just elbow him in the stomach-

Blinking, Yachi waved. "H-Hey.. ?"

"...Yeah! Hi, Yachi!" 'Hinata' smiled, waving hyperly as he sent a pretty scary glance towards the tall ravenette.

"Uhm..Are you two alright..?" She had cocked her head to the side, blinking still.

That only made 'Hinata' laugh, "We're totally fine!" He was slapping the taller on the back now, "Right Kageyama?!"

"G-Gah! Sh-shuddup and don't do that, dumbass!" 'Kageyama' spat back, hitting the shorter's head lightly.

"Don't do that!" 'Hinata' glared. For some reason.. It looked more ..dark and demonic. Usually, 'Hinata's' glares were kinda like fire or maybe when you stare into the sun-

"Then don't slap my back." 'Kageyama' huffed, his arms crossed as he turned to the side stubbornly.

"Hmph!" 'Hinata' also huffed, doing the same.

"I..." Yachi started, sweatdropping. "I'm going to go in.." She gave a small nod and walked over to the gym's doors, opening them and walking in.

_'That was weird..Are they okay..?'_


	5. I'm Kageyama !

**A/N; Ohmigawsh I missed the reviews on this one ;; but thanks so much for them. **

**Well HQ belongs to Furudate-san! **

**Enjoy !**

**'Kageyama' equals Hinata**

**'Hinata' equals Kageyama**

**It'll pretty much be like this when the POV changes to those who don't know what happened otherwise, it'll just be the normal thing for when it hits Kags' or Hina's POV.**

* * *

The ash-haired setter had tossed the ball to Asahi who had slammed it straight down with a spike. After a few more tosses, Suga walked off to the bench and cooled down with a drink of water. Wiping, sweat off of his forehead he closed his eyes to relax for a bit. Something seemed off though. For some reason.. He was too at peace. Yes, the usual Tanaka and Noya screaming was present along with Tsukishima's taunting.. But something was off. Now what was it..?

"Ehn..Suga..?" The Setter blinked his eyes open to see a bashful looking Asahi scratch awkwardly at his cheek.

Sugawara smiled at the taller male, "Yeah, what is it?" He asked, crossing his arms. The action accompanied with the smile kind of made him look similar to a parental figure.

Asahi sighed, "Well.. Tanaka wants you to set for him.."

Again, the Setter blinked. "Eh? But I just finished setting for you.. Doesn't Kageyama practice with them when I'm doing it with you?" He had his head tilted to the side curiously-still very unaware that the younger wasn't present in the gym.

Suddenly, Asahi's face flared up-signifying that he was red from what the shorter had said. "Don't phrase it like that..." He murmured, "And..well-"

The other just chuckled, accidentally cutting Asahi off. "Sorry.. I didn't mean it in that way." He was grinning wolfishly now, "Unless you started thinking like Tanaka~?"

"Oi oi oiii!" Tanaka turned around from where he was standing at the court, "You guys talkin' shit about m-ggffgg!" For not paying attention, Noya chucked a volleyball at his face. Something worthy of leaving a red mark. Ouch.

On the other hand, Nishinoya was laughing his ass off and failed to notice the volleyball that was flying in his direction. "Uhhmph! Hey!" Soon enough, the two were fighting-causing the two third years to sweatdrop silently.

"Where's the captain in all of this..?" Tsukishima muttered, shaking his head in disbelief.

* * *

Now where was Daichi in all of this again?

Oh yeah- he went to go fill up his waterbottle. Besides, getting peace and quiet was something he needed.. He could just hear the bickering between Tanaka and Nishinoya from outside.

Giving a quiet sigh, he began to hear voices from somewhere nearby. Walking away from the water fountain, he saw Yachi conversing with the freak duo. After a few minutes though, she had gone inside-leaving the two.

"Dumbass!" 'Hinata' was glaring daggers at 'Kageyama', pointing a finger up at the taller male. "You almost blew our cover!" Strangely, he sounded purely pissed off. Not the usual complaining that he did-more like he was sounding scary despite his slightly high pitched voice- in fact, his voice sounded a bit deeper than usual.

'Kageyama' was pouting childishly, hands on his hips as he avoided to look at the sunshine colored teen. "Well-like I knew she was coming! S-She just came in like poof! Jeez.. Why do you have to get mad over every single thing..?"

Veins popped all over the other's face, though some were blocked by his messy, orange, hair. "Do you even care about our current state!?"

"Well yeah but.." 'Kageyama' was still looking away. "It's only morning.. We still have t he rest of the da-"

"Are you two okay..?" Coming out /from the shadows/, the captain approached the two, both curious and worried with why they were argumenting.. And why they weren't in the gym.

"Ah! Sawamura-san/Captain!" The two jumped in surprise at the same time. Daichi could see the colors drain from their faces. Was he really that scary to his underclassmen? I mean, it was just some good old fatherly concern after all. But seriously-were the two that scared of him? They're doing the exchange glance thing too. "Guys?"

'Kageyama' was the first one to talk, "Well.. Uhm.. We uh were just talking about a .." His eyes were darting around aimlessly. "Ouur.. Uh.. grades! We're failing English together.." He sighed, "The sh..shrimp is just too damn worried for some weird reason."

Like always, the decoy seemed annoyed with the height related insults but this time-he looked far too annoyed. "Y-yeah.." He twitched strangely, huffing a little. "And he never cares so I was trying to tell him how important it was.." He scratched the back of his head, slim fingers running through bushy hair as he glared to the taller than glanced at the captain.

The captain just rose a brow. This seemed too suspicious. Deciding to let it slide, he sighed. "Well.. Have you two considered taking after or before school classes? Or maybe some of us can help you after practice?" He shrugged. "Besides, finals are coming up.."

"Ah! That'd be nice!" 'Kageyama' said cheerfuly, with a smile on his face. A real and very sincere smile. Not like the one during the Aoba Jousai where it seemed demonic and a bit forced. "Well uh..Anyways.. we're gonna go practice! Seeya!" Quickly grabbing 'Hinata's' wrist, he sprinted into the gym leaving a blank-faced captain.

* * *

Kageyama was facepalming as he was dragged into the gym. Why the hell did Hinata have to be so stupid? And why did he suck at acting? And now they actually had to be insife and practicing.. This was going to be hell to watch if Hinata screwed up in his body. Talk about real tears and a stained reputation.

But they could always tell the others instead..

No!

That's stupid.. But..

"Yo Kageyama! There ya are!" His head snapped up and he saw Tanaka walking towards the duo-mainly him-er Hinata in his body. "Can you come over here, man?! I need someone to set fer me!"

Kageyama was sweating.

Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit.

Quickly shooting the now taller player a glance, he began to feel.. Sick in the stomach- as if he ate something funky this morning.. He actually felt like he was going to throw up, his cheeks puffing as his face began to turn a pale green color.

"O-Oi! Hinata?! Are you alright?!" The bald member stepped back a little, putting his hands up defensively. "Y-You gonna throw up?! Please don't do it on me!" As usual, his volume was loud and now the rest of the team was staring.

"He's sick already? Amazing.." Tsukishima smirked, sarcastic as usual.

"Uweeeeehhh?!" Noya came rushing to Kageyama's side, looking ready to slap him hard on the back. "Shouyou, are you okay?!"

Sugawara walked towards them now, frowning. "Tanaka..Nishinoya.. Leave him al one.." He told the two who followed the command.. "Hinata..Let's go to the bathroom, okay.. Sit out for today, okay? I wouldn't want you to get dizzy from playing.."

Wanting to protest, Kageyama couldn't but was instead led out of the gym with Suga.

Great.. Just great.

* * *

Hinata watched the other go, paling.

What was he going to do now?! Kageyama was gone and he was going to set..

Gaaahhh! Curse his body for getting sick at the worst of times!

"So.. Kageyama! You gonna set or?" Tanaka called over to him from the court. "Because, I'm waitin'!"

Hinata gulped, "I'm coming!" He nodded, slowly making his way towards the court. Ahh.. What was he to do now? Uh.. What did Kageyama tell him? Hands over head and fingers spread out? Something like that, right?

When the play on the court began to start, Hinata eyed each player's actions carefully, seeing where he would fall into place. Okay so Nishinoya-san was receiving the ball-that meant- oh shit..

When the ball came flying towards him, he quickly got into position and -and-

**_Slam!_**

The gym suddenly went silent and everyone on court was staring right where Hinata was standing.

The ball..

Slammed right into his face.

He missed and..

"Hinataaa! You idiot!"

There he was in all his short and grumpy glory, standing at the doorway.

* * *

A/N; Typing a whole chapter on mobile is paaaaaaiin. Well, may not be as long as I dfwanted it either but eh ;; . Please review and an update will fly your way!


	6. Detective Tanaka and Noya BEGIN

**A/N; Yesssss, reached 20 reviews thanks so much guys ;w; I hope you enjoy this chapter like the rest then uwu;**

**During Kags' and Hina's POV, they will go by their original names and when it reaches someone else's they will go by the names of the original owner's body **

**Hinata; 'Kageyama'**

**Kageyama; 'Hinata' **

* * *

"Hinataaa! You idiot!" Screamed a very angry Setter who was currently forced into Hinata's puny body.

After returning from an interesting yet disgusting bathroom trip ( accompanied by the poor Sugawara who had to see that ), the first thing that came into Kageyama's vision when he stepped into the gym was a failed attempt at a set..

The person setting;

Himself.

Or rather, that brainless ginger who was stuck into his body..

It was just plain embarrassing having to see that. Because well, if Hinata was in his body and had failed to do the thing that he, Kageyama perfected-then the ravenette's reputation would shatter into a million pieces! Just.. What would happen if that had been a match against like Nekoma or Aoba Jousai? Karasuno's top two competitors.

Little did Kageyama know, his anger with Hinata had caused a big mistake.. And big confusion throughout the team who was present in the gym.

"D-did Kageyama-kun j-just fail a se-wait.. Did Hinata-kun just call.. wha..?" Yachi stammered, both worried with the current situation as well a bit scared with the decoy's sudden anger. The short female backed away slowly, standing a few centimeters behind the raven haired beauty known as Shimizu.

Shimizu glanced at the blonde haired girl, sending her a reassuring glance before she resumed watching what the hell was going on with the freak duo.

Seeing this, Tanaka stepped up, sweatdropping while he put his hands up. "Oi! Hi-Hinata.. Don't be mad at him.. Ya just threw up, right?"

Tsukishima just rose his eyebrow and Daichi had done the same. "Oi. Shorty. Isn't your name 'Hinata'?" The tall player asked. Perhaps his suspicions were correct about the whole.. B-list movie body swapping. Besides, their behaviors were getting more stranger by the second-especially with what had happened just a few seconds ago.

'_Shit!' _Kageyamagulped, finally noticing the small mistake he made. Quickly, he shot a glance to Hinata who had almost missed it. Thank God that he didn't. "Oh uhm! M-my mistake uh..."

Hinata quickly ran to the other's side, in an almost defensive looking position. "Idiot! You slipped up! We were supposed to save that for our uh.. Project! Damn you Hinata!"

Project..? That only caused more confusion-not to mention Kageyama also seemed more confusion.

Hinata paled- at least none of them butted in to ask questions. "Our class project for uh.. What was it.. Drama class!" He swallowed. "Where we have to do uh.. A presentation where we have to act like eachother! Right, dumbass!?" Spare him, why did he have to do most of the talking..?

"Yeah!" The setter grinned, laughter as fake as can be. "We slipped into character whoops~!" He punched the side of his forehead cutely. That was something Hinata would do right? Oh wait-apparently not because the other happened to be giving as very unimpressed looking glare. Scary.. Wait did Kageyama just call his own body scary..?

Daichi crossed his arms, "So.. You failed a set because you were.. Acting like Hinata, Kageyama..?"

The decoy nodded quickly, "Y-yeah! Wait actually I was thinking too much that I missed.." He bowed, "Sorry.."

And that's when the bell for morning class rang.. Thank God.

* * *

When the bell had rung, the freak duo had zoomed out of the gym way too fast for anyone to see. On the other hand though, the team had made their way also-still slightly confused.. After all, everything that had just happened with those two were too strange. But other than that, while Suga had gone- Daichi resumed punishment on Tanaka and Nishinoya to clean the gym. It was good that Ennoshita offered his help though.

"Does anyone else smell fish here?" Tanaka muttered as he collected the volleyballs from off of the gym's grounds and threw them into the basket.

Nishinoya tossed a ball to the taller second year, head cocking. "Eh? Whaddya mean, Ryuu? If you're talking about yourself then yeah-I smell it!" The Libero joked around.

Tanaka chucked the ball towards Noya's head, who did end up being hit by it. "Shut it!"

"I don't think that's what he means.." Ennoshita glanced at the duo, mopping the floors. "I think he's trying to say that what just happened was kind of fishy in a sense, right Tanaka?" The lazy looking teen smiled.

The bald player nodded, pushing the volleyball basket into the closet, "Yeah! It was a bit funny at first but now it's just weeeiii..hhahnn.." He was cut off halfway by a yawn.

"Ohhh.." Nishinoya blinked, "Yeah, that was pretty weird-what happened with Shouyou.." He grabbed his school gakuran from off the ground and slung it over his shoulder. "Do you guys think there's really a project like that in their class..? If so, sounds pretty stupid."

"Pppffft!" The wing spiker laughed loudly, "If there is.. We should ask if they can share their presentation with us!"

Ennoshita was sweatdropping at these two. One second Tanaka says it's not funny anymore, the other second- he's laughing once again. Sighing, he rose his hand in hopes to get their attention. "Guys.."

They were still laughing and joking.

A vein popped in the benched player's forehead but his calm smile was still present on his face. "Guys.."

Even more laughing and joking.

"Guys!" Ennoshita had enough with these two..

Jumping, Tanaka and Nishinoya turned to the other. "Yessss?" They asked, cocking their heads with apologetic smiles gracing their features. No one ( Read; Tanaka / Noya ) really liked seeing a mad Ennoshita. He was kind of like a Daichi jr in a sense.

Clearing his throat a little, Ennoshita crossed his arms and began to talk. "Guys. If there was a project like that.. Then wouldn't we have remembered it?" He questioned. "Because we're already done with the first year?"

The two blinked, not really have thinking of that idea. "What if they changed the projects?" Nishinoya suggested. "Or maybe they have different ones because they weren't in the same class as us?" Tanaka shrugged.

Ennoshita sighed, "There's no way the teachers would suddenly change the projects. Remember, you guys had to get help last year from Sugawara-san for that one project since they had already done it." He explained, "And you can obviously tell that Hinata and Kageyama aren't in the college prep classes.. Like you two." With another sigh, he grabbed the written late pass and headed off. "Well..I'm off.."

Nishinoya hummed in thought, "He has a point.." He scratched the back of his head, "Whatcha think, Ryuu?" The shorter looked up at the other with curious big eyes.

Tanaka was rubbing his chin, "Then that means Hinata and Kageyama are acting pretty fishy if this project thing of 'ere's is fake." He nodded.

"Then why did they fake it?" The Libero asked.

Tanaka just gave a small huff, "That's what I wanna know, man!"

"Bro.." Nishinoya started.

"What?" Came his reply.

"We have to figure this mystery!"

Tanaka blinked, "Wha?"

The other grinned, "Bro! We have to figure this mystery out! If they're lying than it's a total mystery, right?!" The sparkles in his eyes had doubled, "I can be like uh.. Sherlock Homies! Or whatever the hell his name is! You be the Water uh Waters ( Read; Watson ) person!"

"Ahhhw yeah!" Tanaka grinned, jumping up. "We'll totally crack this fuckin' case!" He laughed. "But.. Why can't I be Sherlock? Ain't he the main character?"

Nishinoya smirked, "Because I came up with the idea~" He stated proudly, chest puffed up a little.

"But I-HOLY SHIT WE'RE FUCKING LATE FOR CLASS!" Tanaka suddenly shouted before running off to gather his things and leave the gym completely.

Nishinoya gawked at the clock before rushing out as well, "RYUUUUU! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Looks like they forgot their passes..


End file.
